Let's Go to Norway!
by Vipergirl
Summary: When Shuichi somehow manages to persuade a persistent Yuki into going to Norway for one week, all hell breaks loose! Can we give these guys a nice vacation to themselves with no fangirls to bother them? Hell no! Rather long story, with a lemon at the e
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! Wow, my first fanfic for one of my favorite mangas! Just so you know, this is very weird. No holding back. Its kind of a what-the-hell fanfic, but hey, i had fun!

I dont own Gravitation. I love you Maki Murakami-sama! Thank you!

Vacation

"YUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" cries the exceptionally familiar voice of the pink-haired rock star. I sighed; there was no way I could possibly concentrate on my book now. Well, I guess it doesn't matter that much. At least he's home. Heh, are you surprised to hear such words from the master novelist Eiri Yuki, the cold, heartless writer? Well, Shuichi would be too, if I had voiced my thoughts aloud. Though really, he's helped me over come my past and I actually want someone special in my life. I've finally been able to accept Kitazawa-san as truly dead and gone. That bastard no longer controls my life from beyond the grave. Thanks to Shuichi. This sounds like something corny you'd hear in my romance novels, but it's true. Shuichi, because of his persistent love and patience (though he could be pretty damn annoying at times), has helped me accept and live. I still can't believe I'm saying this, it's hard because I'm not used to talking like this _at all,_ but I'm gonna try to be more honest for Shuichi.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, YUKI!"

He's been happier than he ever has, I think because of my break-through, and he's really trying to help me. But, he can be overbearing at times. Don't get me wrong, I'm not an open book or anything, and I still go back to my old ways a lot because he seems more comfortable when I only show a little compassion, and I have to admit I do too. Even though I know this break-through is a good thing, I still can't help but feel a little vulnerable.

Shuichi bursts into my office, and I see his face light up.

"What is it, punk?"

I manage to insult him, but I don't call him a damn brat any more. I think punk is just fine. He seems to not have even have noticed, though. He smiles even wider and comes up and gives me hug while I'm still in my chair.

"I just wanted to see you, that's all!" he says, squeezing me tighter.

I have a look of surprise on my face. I mean, Shuichi's hugs are just so… well, they seem to mean more than they used to. Then I decide to hug him back.

"Well, here I am."

I can feel his body squirming and I can tell he's noticed I didn't tell him to go away or that he's annoying me, and I can almost feel happiness radiating off his face. It really doesn't take much for him to smile, I'm pretty sure if I gave him a plate he wouldn't stop talking about what a wonderful 'present' I gave him. Now all of him is in my chair. We're actually in an odd position, me sitting with my legs crossed in my chair, and him just sitting on his knees on top of _me._

All of a sudden I feel him stop, almost like he's hesitating. I wonder what's on his mind. I just hold him for a few minuets and suddenly he looks up at me with a serious expression on his face.

"Yuki?" His eyes grow twice their normal size, and he seems to be almost afraid. After a few moments of silence and me nodding to indicate that I'm listening he finally says in a quiet voice, "I love you."

So that's it. I was wondering when this was going to happen. I had already told him I loved him, but that was just answering a question. Now, Shuichi wanted to hear those words come out of my mouth. He didn't ask me if I loved him, he told me he loved me. I personally noted the significance. I could tell that what would happen next would be very important to him. All of a sudden he grabs my shirt, and just holds it. Then he closes his eyes and lies down as best he can on my chest; almost as if telling me "It's alright, whenever you're ready. I'll wait for you." It's funny. I can remember all the times that he would have appeared to have gotten closer to me, though the next day, or even minute, I would pretend it never happened. He would always get discouraged and think I had faked it or he really meant nothing. But almost everything he did, I noted, or tried to note. Secretly, I saw everything he did for me, all the time and effort, and the patience he had when I wouldn't 'notice'. He might get discouraged or stray a little, but who wouldn't? He never really left me, though I left him many times. Those memories of faith and determination came back to me. Then I knew only one response; it was then that I knew, without a doubt.

"I love you too."

He gasps, and slowly looks up at me with a shocked expression on his face. It then turns into a watery smile. His beautiful eyes brim with tears and I feel relieved when he looks at me like that. It's much better than having his nose bleed profusely and having him screaming and running around the house.

And for the first time in my life, I really feel absolute love, it's still deformed and unrefined and new, but I know what it is. I really love him.

"Yuki! Yuki, you said, you said, you… _loved_ me!" He starts crying, smiling the whole time.

I raised my hand and brushed his tears away. After a while, he calms down and just sat there smiling at me. I'm not at all annoyed. All of a sudden I have the undeniable urge to lean in and kiss him. As soon as I began exploring my lover's mouth, I tasted something much different than usual… strawberry, but not pocky.

"Ok, what's up with the weird taste?" I say after a few minutes. Yes, I mean minutes; it was weird, but not at all bad.

"You noticed!" Shuichi says beaming. "Your favorite food is strawberry shortcake, so I thought if I ate some you would like it better! Did you?"

I don't really know what to say, it was stupid for him to do that. He doesn't like strawberry shortcake, so he shouldn't have eaten it only to make me happy. But here he is, and that's the only thing on his mind. I smiled and swoop in for another kiss. "Yea, I like it a lot."

I feel him grin again. Moron, doing something like that, all so I would have more fun kissing? Heh, he's pretty stupid sometimes…

A few more minutes passed, I start to curl my tongue around his, deepening the kiss, leaving no surface untouched. (Yes, I'm very good at kissing.)

He moves closer to me. I can feel him getting exited. It doesn't really take much though. Then suddenly he sits up.

"Hey! I brought some strawberry shortcake from the store so you can have some too! Do you want any?"

I lean my head against Shuichi's before I speak. "You're up to something aren't you? You want me to agree to something, isn't that right?"

Shuichi's eyes become tiny black dots. "Oh um, no! No I'm not doing anything! Nope, nothing's up my sleeves!"

It's so easy to tell when he lies.

He sighs. "Ok, Yuki. You win! Are you ready?" His eyes light up and he suddenly bounces off the chair and stands in the middle of the room. "We're going to take a one-week vacation to Norway!"

"…" I don't know what hit him over the head, but I'm about to do the same.

His smile fades a little. "Yuki, it'll be a lot of fun! K-san already said I could have a week off as long as I come up with 2 new songs when I get back. And Seguchi-san even helped me plan it out! Please, Yuki! Just the two of us! We can go sledding and skiing, and make snowmen, and we'll be all alone. No media, no one who knows anything about us. We can go where ever we want and not have to watch our backs. We could even, _kiss in public_, if we wanted."

I can tell this means a lot to him. I don't know why it's so different to kiss in public and not in the house, or preferably, bedroom. Still, what the hell gave him that idea? I mean, Norway? But he did already plan it out, and it'll crush him if I say no, though he won't force me to agree.

"Ok, we'll go to Norway, but I'm not making a snowman."

Shuichi's face lights up again and he runs into me almost knocking my chair against the wall trying to give me a hug.

"Yuki! I'm so happy, thank you! Thank you! We'll have lots of fun I promise!"

What have I gotten myself into? I'm about to yell at Shuichi and tell him to get the hell off of me, but there's his smile again… and his eyes…

"Where's that strawberry shortcake? I'm hungry."

Shuichi runs off into the living room to retrieve my food while I sit there and try to understand what I just agreed to. I just know that Shuichi is going to do something stupid. After all, it wouldn't be much of a vacation if he acted normal, I guess.

Well, did u guys like it? Ok, i know its weird, but thats what makes it fun! **please **review! It makes me so happy! By the way, im planning on making this rather long, i dont know if u guys like that or if i should just skip straight to the lemon... well, R&R! arigato gozaimas!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so glad that I got such positive feedback from the first chapter! Thank you all so much! bows It really makes me happy to receive reviews. All right, well, this chapter is rather odd…um, ok, it's insane! But I think it's funny. All I will say is, Poor Yuki!

Audunke: (because I couldn't reply to your review, there being no link…) Hello! Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like my humor and are content with how I made the characters! Yuki's pretty hard, so it was tough. This chapter has more humor and is more insane.

(by the way, everyone is speaking Japanese by default, until we reach Norway)

Disclaimer: Not mine, Maki Murikami-sama's. Although all flight attendants are modeled after people I know…yes, I know crazy people, and me!

First Flight.

"Nananana na na nana na! Nananana na na na nana!"

"Shuichi will you **please** stop that?" Shuichi is singing (if you can call it that) while we sit on this airplane that refuses to take off. Damn it. What's taking so long? I'm already re-thinking this whole vacation. And we can't even get off the ground!

"Awwwww! Come on Yuki! You know you like the song!"

"No, I don't, and if you don't cut that out, I'm going to throw you off the plane!" I manage to turn a few heads, but I don't really care. A mother holds her little infant closer, probably thinking I'm going to jump up and throw the kid off. That depends on if it screams or not. I really don't want to be here right now. Shuichi starts fidgeting in his seat beside me. I can tell he's just as bored as I am, but _he _apparently has to annoy everyone around him to make up for it. Make-the-damn-plane-move!

All of a sudden, I feel someone poke me in the arm. I spin around to find three 15-year-oldish girls next to me.

"Um, excuse me? You wouldn't by any chance be, _Eiri Yuki_, would you?"

I sit there stunned for a minuet and then realize… I hadn't brought any disguise at all! Sure people in Norway won't know us, but what the hell was I doing at a freaking airport without so much as a pair of sunglasses? And now I was stuck on some plane from jigoku with these girls swarming around me. Shit. And I suppose Shuichi just knew he had to make the situation worse because he leaned over to the girls and said, "Yes, that's Yuki, _my Yuki_, so don't you do anything to piss him off!"

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S SHINDOU SHUICHI AND YUKI EIRI! THEY'RE ON THIS VERY PLANE!"

"…" I don't even know what to do at this point. It's about 5 hours until we get off this plane and board our next one. That means Shuichi and I are virtually trapped on this damn plane with what seems like hundreds of fan girls! Stupid punk! Did he honestly thing he was helping? I fix Shuichi with one of my famous glares. That throw-you-off-the-plane threat comes back to me.

When I turn my head to glare at him, I see Shuichi is sitting there wide-eyed next to me. "Yuki…" he begins slowly, his eyes getting watery, "Yuki, I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to do that! I just, wanted them to leave you alone. Gomennasai. Please don't be mad…"

Great, now he's actually crying, head in his hands. Dammit! He's really making it hard to yell at him when he's like this. I try to calm myself down. 'He's really sorry', I tell myself, 'He's just stupid, calm down, don't kill him, don't yell, don't make a scene.'

However, the entire plane which once seemed so small is buzzing with noise, triggering one of my frequent headaches. Ugh.

"Shiuchi, shut up." I tell him. He instantly sits up, eyes and nose still dripping, trying to be as quiet as he can. "Look, just, don't try to make yourself noticed next time, ok? I mean, were stuck like this for 5 hours. Don't you ever use-"

"**We will be taking off shortly, please buckle your seat belts and prepare for takeoff.**"

Finally the damned plane will get its frigging ass off the ground! But I'm still pissed that it interrupted me… Oh well. Great, now every female around us (and some guys) are forcing bits of paper at me and Shuichi trying to get autographs. I'm about to turn around and start beating the people off me when all of a sudden, the plane shoots into the sky sending several people rolling down the aisle. Ha, serves those bastards right.

However, lots of them are still standing and trying to force us to hug them or sign their books or take pictures with us… that's not supposed to be allowed!

"Excuse me, would you two please come here?" One of the flight attendants points at us and smiles. She doesn't look Japanese, but she speaks it well enough. "Please come with me, we can't have you disrupting the entire plane, now can we?" Shuichi and I look at her, then get up and make our way out of our seats while still trying to force random passengers off of us. I'm wondering just what she thinks she can accomplish by bringing us closer to the front of the plane. All of the sudden, the flight attendant whips around pulling out a gun and shouting, "ALL WHO ATTEMPT TO FOLLOW WILL BE SHOT! Thank you, and enjoy the rest of your flight." She repeats this in several different languages. She smiles cheerfully again and motions for us to follow her. What… the…hell…Keeping our eyes on the gun hanging limply in her hand, my lover and I make our way to the very front of the plane.

Many people stare open mouthed at us as we pass. Well, I can't really blame them. We do look kind of weird. When we finally get away from the other passengers, I pull Shuichi close to me. I don't know what's going on, but a moron like him is very likely to get himself shot. And how the hell did she get that past security?

Once we reach the very front of the plane, the flight attendant points to the door of the plane and says, "See that door?"

"Um… yeah? So?" I have no idea what this is about either. She then points her gun at us and says, "Jump."

Shuichi just stares open mouthed while I push him behind me away from the gun. "Are you fucking insane?" I ask her, trying to keep from screaming.

Then she cracks a smile, and it gets bigger, then I can see she's holding back laughter, and then she collapses on the floor laughing while Shuichi and I stare in shock.

"I, HAHAHA, I'm- sorry! Hahahahaha, please for-ha-ha-give me! I, I couldn't-ahahaha! I couldn't help myself!"

"…" WTF? What the hell just happened? And why? I feel Shuichi fall on the floor next to me, but I think _he_ fainted.

I pick the girl up by the front of her uniform. I put her face close to mine and give her a death glare. "What the hell do you think your doing?" I hiss at her. At least the laughter has stopped. Now I'm gonna find out what the hell is going on. And who the hell would find that _funny_?

"I'm sorry! Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kira, and I'm afraid I have a sick sense of humor. It seemed like you were curious before, my mom is American and my dad is Japanese, but I was born in America." She smiles apologetically, still hanging from my grasp. "But enough about me, Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm touching Eiri Yuki!"

Ok, this girl has problems. I'm dangling her off the ground, and this is supposed to be a good thing? I decide to let her go. Immediately she runs over to Shuichi who's lying on the ground. She pokes him until he sits up.

"WOW! And this must be Shuichi! I'm a big fan of you both! In fact, I have _Spicy Marmalade_, _Rage Beat_, and _Blind Game Again_ on my Ipod and I have a book I read between flights by you Eiri-sama, the new one, _Cool_! You guys are awsome!"

"Um… it's always nice to meet a fan, as long as they don't try to kill us." Shuichi says, still looking a little dazed. 'Kira' notices it too.

"I know what will get him back on his feet, or rather, up anyway." She says, smiling slyly. She better not try pointing that gun at him. I'll pin her to the roof of the plane if she tries that. She moves closer to Shuichi and says, "Hey Shuichi, I know something that might make you really happy!" She smiles enormously. The baka tries to focus on her and asks, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yea."

"Really?"

"YEAH!"

Shuichi is really exited now, and it's rather amusing to watch. Until I realize the 'something'.

"When I told you guys to jump, (I was kidding of course!) Yuki moved you out of harms way and protected you from me! Tee hee!"

"…" Fuck. Shuichi turns slowly to me. No, get it away! Whose side is this bitch on?

"Yuki, you, you, LOVE ME!" He then begins chasing me around the cabin until the flight attendant trips me. Though I don't fall it gives Shuichi just enough time to latch onto my arm. "Yuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiii" He says in almost a purr-like voice. Damn. Now what am I gonna do? I turn to Kira. "Why are you trying to screw with my head?" I ask.

"Because, I love shounen-ai relationships!" She says, as if it were obvious.

"…" Again. This girl is freaking me out. Then she breaks into song. Wait, what the hell?

"Shounen-ai, shounen-ai, suki da yo shounen-ai! Demo, yaoi! Aishiteru yaoi!"

All of a sudden, she stops, thank God, and starts laughing again. Are all Americans this messed up? Shuichi has finally loosened his hold on my arm, and just stares at this weird girl. I mean, if I had known that of all the planes we're stuck on we have to fly with this hentai I would said there was no way in hell I was going.

"Do you have any idea-" I begin, until she interrupts me,

"How weird I am? Mmhmm! So I'm told!" I'm still trying to figure this girl out. What the hell did she bring us back here for anyway? And why does she feel the need to be so open?

"Gomenasai, I should be showing much more respect towards the both of you. Please don't take it personally! I speak my mind too much and I sometimes get carried away. Sumimasen!" She says and bows while still smiling. This girl really is a complete mystery to me. I think I should throw her off the plane.

All of a sudden, she looks up and stands up straight and starts waving. "Yuki! Over here! It's true! You won't believe it!" She yells suddenly.

"What the hell are you-" I begin.

The door behind us bangs open as someone rushes through it at me. "No way, Oh my gosh! It's you! It's really youuuuuuuu!" All of a sudden I am glomped from behind. I start to fall forward, but I catch myself just in time. I spin around and find another flight attendant who has just latched herself on to me. Shuichi starts freaking out and running around. Some help he is…

"Yuki! It's you! It's you, it's you, it's you! Oh my gosh I can't believe I'm meeting you Yuki! I love you! Wow!"

"Holy Fuck!" I yell. Just what the hell is going on!

"Hi Yuki! Yuki, meet Yuki! Yuki, isn't this great? I'm so glad you can finally meet Yuki! Weeeeeeeeee, Yukis!" Kira exclaims, obviously enjoying the confusion and panic.

"Just who the hell are you?" I ask the other flight attendant.

"Oh, but Yuki," she replies staring at me oddly, "I'm Yuki!"

You've got to be kidding me. 'This just doesn't make sense' I think to myself and shake my head slowly.

"We were meant for each other, Yuki! It's even in our names!" she exclaims proudly, hugging me tighter.

"Ok, my name isn't really Yuki. And would you get the hell off of me!" I growl at her. I see Shuichi is looking a little jealous. Well, I'd love to switch places with the little bastard right now.

"That's ok! I can look past that! Ever since I read you're first book I knew we were meant to be!"

"… You figure that just by reading a book that I happened to write?"

"Of course! You're a sweet, delicate, sensitive person who needs someone you can lean and cry on!"

"…" So that's the image my readers get from my books. I'm not going to be able to write for awhile. All Shuichi can do is stare at her, wondering how anyone (other than him) who's spent 5 minutes with me can think that. All though that's not very flattering, I have to agree…

"Hey! Hey, Yuki! I told you, you can do whatever you want to Yuki, in your head,but you can't ever try to separate him and Shuichi! They're just too cute!" Kira interjects. "There are tons of hot guys in Japan that aren't gay! Go steal one away from a _girl_!"

"There's only one guy for me, and it's Yuki!" The, other Yuki, responds. She and Kira are bickering about Shuichi's and my future while we just stand there still very confused. We would have been better off facing the passengers.

Then Kira stops and says, "Oh no! I forgot, I'm so mean! She's going to be so mad when she finds out that I forgot! Well, I guess I can pretend I just now found them…" She then pulls out what looks like a walkie-talkie. "Heeeeeeeyyyyyy Sennnnnnnseiiiiiiiiiii! You won't believe who's in front of me right now, that I just now met!" She says excitedly into the mouth piece. "No! You have to come here right now! No, no listen! It's Shindou Shuichi!"

Great, she's telling even more people that we're back here. I snatch the walkie-talkie out of her hand. "Would you stop telling people we're back here?" I glare down at her. But instead of cringing at my glare, she's smiling, almost insanely.

"Oh, it's too late now Yuki. I said _Shindou Shuichi_. She will come. There's no doubt."

And then, the door bangs open again, even harder, and Shuichi and I shoot up in surprise. All Kira and, Yuki, do is stand there smiling while Kira waves. Apparently, this is normal. Oh hell, it's another fucking flight attendant! Isn't anyone attending the passengers?

"It's… you. I've waited… all this time…and here you are… SHINDOU SHUICHI!" She grabs Shuichi's hand and bows. Shuichi doesn't know what to do. He wants to pull away but he doesn't want to make her feel awkward. He should just kick her off.

"I can't believe it's really you! I love you Shuichi! I want to become a rock star just like you! I can't express my happiness at being able to touch you! I can only hope that even a fraction of your greatness will rub off on me! Then my dream to be famous will undoubtedly be fulfilled!"

She finally pauses to take a breath and wait for Shuichi's response. Shuichi just opens and closes his mouth, then finally manages a 'nice to meet you'.

"I'm so happy that I can finally meet you Shuichi Shindou, and that you don't cast me aside as another hopeless crazed fan. I'm not even worthy to be in your presence! It seems so wrong to ask this of you, and I hope you won't be mad, but, Shuichi Shindou, would you," Hey! Just what the hell is she about to ask him?

"Please give me your autograph?" She whips out a pink piece of paper with writing at the top that says, "Should the Chance Occur; Shuichi Shindou's Autograph:", with space at the bottom. Shuichi sweat drops and just says, "Um, sure?" Once he's signed it, rather awkwardly, the flight attendant stares at it then burst into tears. Shuichi tries to calm her down, and out of the corner of my eye, I see, Yuki, trying to make her way unnoticed over to me. I turn around and stare at her, but it does no good. I get glomped yet again.

"This has to be the best day of my life! I'm going to transmute this autograph to my soul so when I die I can take it with me!" The flight attendant says. Shuichi looks really surprised that anyone can be that obsessed with him. "Um, well, I'm glad that you like my songs… and that you're so pleased by just an autograph."

"How can you say just an autograph? You touched it, it's your name! This is the most wonderful thing I've ever owned!"

"Well, I'm flattered that you like me so much. By the way, what's your name?"

"Ryuzaki, Mizaki. But my friends call me Zaki. …My parents thought it was funny… it isn't funny." Shuichi and I just stare blankly at her. What kind of parents did she have?

I turn to Yuki who's really starting to piss me off. Putting on a fake smile I ask her to let go of me. She melts, good. I move closer to Shuichi. Sadly, Yuki stands up suddenly. "Hey! I can have Yuki, and Zaki can have Shuichi! Everyone wins!"

"HELL NO!" Kira yells, pulling out her gun. "They are together and I won't let you separate them! Think of all the crushed fan-girls! This is for the good of man!" Then she shoots Yuki! Shuichi and I don't know what the hell's going on but Mizaki just shakes her head. "Not again you guys…" Shuichi's yelling now, obviously panicking, "What do mean? She just killed someone! That's not normal!"

"You don't know Yuki, she doesn't really seem to die, and I know she won't with your Yuki so close." Shuichi blushes at that and I glare at her. I do _not_ belong to anyone!

Then Yuki sits up, still bleeding. "I won't let _you_ destroy my dream!" Then she pulls out a gun and fires at Kira. "Gah! Sensei! Yuki shot me!" Then Kira runs over to Mizaki. She pats Kira on the head. "There there, it's ok, you're not dead. Why don't you guys stop shooting each other and make up before you blow up another plane? I honestly don't know why they keep you guys…"

"That's easy for you to say Zaki! It's ok that you can't have Shuichi, but knowing you can't have _Yuki_ just hurts too much!" All of a sudden, Mizaki freezes. Her hair covers her eyes, and in a dangerous low voice says, "Are you somehow suggesting that Shuichi is less of a sex god than Yuki? That he is somehow not as desirable as Yuki? You… BASTARD!" All of a sudden she pulls out a katana and slices Yuki in half…what the hell? Then she straightens up and shoots Zaki while screaming, "Have you even looked at Yuki this whole time you were groveling?"

"Uh oh. You shouldn't have said that!" Kira says looking worried, while I try to keep out of the line of fire.

Shuichi looks at Kira, "What do you mean?"

"Zaki is absolutely frightening when she's mad, she only acts like she did for you Shuichi, no one else. There's about to be a big explosion. I suggest you duck."

Kira ducks behind something while Shuichi and I can just stare on open mouthed. That's it, I'm stopping this. I get between them as they are about to attack each other again. I put my hands out keeping them from fighting any more. "Look, you guys can fight all you want once _we're_ off the plane. Shuichi and I are extremely tired, and you guys are making it worse." All I need to do is guilt trip them, and they'll be eating out of my hand.

Hah, it worked just like I knew it would. Instantly, they drop their weapons. "Please forgive us! I'm so sorry Shuichi!" Zaki yells. "I'm sorry Yuki, we'll be quiet now so we don't cause you any headaches!" They both dart away and return quickly, "Here," Mizaki says, pushing pillows into my arms. "Now you can sleep right here and not worry about the passengers!" Then Yuki returns with 2 blankets. "Now when you fall asleep you won't be cold!" Then Kira pops up and takes the blankets out of my arms. "Now, when you get cold, you and Shuichi will just have to snuggle closely with each other! Tee hee!" Then Mizaki and Yuki turn around and punch Kira in the head. "STOP BEING PERVERTED!" they yell.

"Actually, I am kind of tired." Shuichi says. "I might actually go to sleep." Then all three of them crowd around Shuichi making sure he's comfortable. I guess no one can help themselves when he acts all cute like that. Well, I could easily kick him away from me, but I'm sure others would find it hard.

I just stand against the wall of the plane. It seems like this will never end. Suddenly, they sit up. "Oh! We haven't checked the passengers in an hour!" Yuki exclaims. "We better go or we're going to get fired." Zaki says before she and Yuki rush out. That leaves Kira. I wait for her to go. She doesn't. "Don't you have to go too?" I ask her. "Maybe doing your job is a new experience for you, but you should try." After the hell she put me threw I'd like to throw her off the plane along with the other flight attendants. "Nope, I'll stay here with you! At least you don't have to face the passengers!"

Never again. Never again am I getting on a plane with Shuichi. That baka. We have yet to land and I'm still thinking about getting home. As soon as we land, I'm buying sunglasses…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------well? I don't think this is the best chapter, and its really long! I'm sorry I took so long, I was in Virginia and was having issues with the formatting and very limited computer access. Then, upon arriving home, I discovered there was something wrong with the computer's fan-thingy… it didn't work for 5 days, which nearly killed me. So, please forgive my clumsy mistakes. Please review and I appreciate C.C. thank you!

Jigoku-Hell Gomennasai-I'm sorry baka-fool shounen-ai –boy-love, basically. Shounen-ai, shounen-ai, suki da yo shounen-ai! Demo, yaoi! Aishiteru, yaoi! –(a song my friend Sam and I made up, basically:) boy-love, boy-love, I like boy-love! But, (you should know what yaoi is, boy-on-boy action.) yaoi, I love you, yaoi! (Sang in a simple tune.) hentai-pervert Sumimasen-excuse me Sensei-master/teacher. (What I call my friend Sam, since she's opened my eyes to shounen-ai mangas and other cool Japanese stuff)

----------Megan


End file.
